Taylor Velocity
Taylor Velocity (although her real name is Princess Talia Veronica) is one of the CIA T.A.S.K Force Mercenaries and the member of the Freedom Front. 'Origin' 'The Early Days' Princess Talia Veronica is the daughter of King and Queen of the Hiski Kingdom. She likes her father because she played with him when he has some time, after his work of course. But when her father died in critical heart attack, her mother took over the throne of her father and Talia began to dislike anything when her father died. Even worse to her unlikeness, her mother made a pact with vicious evil Queen Antea at the age of 9. However, Talia's path to rebellion has just begun. 'The Disrespected Princess' Over 20 years, Talia's life was like living in hell but she disrespect on others when her so-called friends tried to be friendly with her and she refused to joined the community's activities, even at festival contests she loafed and mocked on any charming knights from the Gomar Kingdom. However, she went TOO far when she insulted and punched the princess of the Hiski nobleman during the party, she was grounded by her angry mother and locked away to her tower as her punishment so she won't come out until she earn the respects and apologies to her mother. Until, the huge explosion was heard from the other side of her castle and Talia watched the event of the burning and she wants to get a closer look but the risk was too high for punishment if she tried to escape and she did by roping down with her ripped royal dress and jumped off to castle moat. As she sneaked to the guardhouse, she took the rapier, equipments, and armor then fled before the guards showed up and rushes into the forest. 'The Troublemaking Runaway' As she went to the forest, Talia found the caravan with loads of stolen golds from her kingdom and carried by the warriors from Taytus. She knew they're up to something no good for years and she was going to stop them. But as she killed one of the Taytus warriors, she started a trouble, a big trouble, when she was completely surround by them but she was rescued by the members of the most dangerous freedom fighters called "the Knights of Karnage" then brought her to safety with the golds they stole from her kingdom. As she was brought it to Mount Tokavia, she was introduced by three founding leaders, Axel Atlus, Tara Sayomi & Karo Orion. To her excitement, she finally meet to the legendary renegade, loudmouth, and talk thrashing hero as she named herself as "Taylor Velocity" to keep her secret identity safe, although she didn't know about their real intentions was to get her mother's gold back. Then, her only best friend, Kina, was also involved of the rebellion and she was stunned to hear it that her other friends were beaten killed by the notorious gang leader of Hiski, Natashar "Scratcher" Hikku while she survived alone. Taylor vowed to avenge her friends' death and free from her reign of terror. Later on next day, Taylor and Kina went to the dark woods of Hiski to find and kill Natashar without the help of Knights of Karnage. As they found some of her goons on the road, they fought and captured one of her goons to force her to be interrogated. After Taylor learned Natashar's whereabouts at the abandoned castle, they were attacked and ambushed by goons from Volup but Taylor and Kina fought back and rushed to Natashar's hideout. As they've arrived at Natashar's hideout, they were ambushed and captured by her goons and taken to her "throne room" where she'll be questioned by Natashar and witnessed her best friend tortured and beaten to death. Enraged, Taylor wants to kill her for the death of her but instead of killing her, her left hand is broken, crippled by Natashar's claw and hammer very hard, thrown away to the dungeons. Later at night, she tried to escape by herself but couldn't figure it out until she found the way by force and starting trouble but it will be risky. When the guard showed up with low meal, Taylor sprung to attack and fought her way to get her weapons back then fought her way to find and kill Natashar with one hand with a blunderbuss but the pain still weaken as she struggles until one of the Knights of Karnage members, Gera Hikia, came to rescue her but not until she get revenge on Natashar. As she reached to the throne room by herself, Taylor battled Natashar in a duel with her rapier as well her one stable hand. But as Taylor fell to the ground, she has a opportunity to grab and steal Natashar's claw as she ripped hard but slow. As Taylor pulled her enemy's claw out from her left hand, she puts it on her left hand and it fits very well. As she has finally an opportunity to finish Natashar once and for all, she was about to kill her but instead she leaves her mark on Natashar's face as a remark of who she messing with as Taylor revealed her true identity as a the Princess of Hiski which Natashar didn't know about it. As she reclaimed her kingdom's golds from the goons' "treasure room", Taylor left Natashar behind while she cried, leaving behind to suffer until later, Natashar committed suicide. Taylor returned to the fortress to a Hero's Welcome and revealed accidentally to all the members of Knights of Karnage. Despite the incident, she will be always welcome as a honorary member but she like to stay as mercenary now and quickly returned to her kingdom's castle with her stolen golds where her mother is very seriously sick worried. As she returned to her kingdom, she was, well, unlikely welcomed by her mother after she caused all to troubles until her mother saw her lost gold carried with her before she tried to explains to her. Taylor was forgiven and she's no longer grounded forever. 'The Princess of Troublemaker' Everything went to back normal thanks to Talia's action, but she was ordered to stay out of trouble after she promptly disappeared from the locked tower but she likes to make trouble as she goes go out anytime on night as Taylor Velocity, looking for big bounty price on their head to buy some new clothes (and weapons.) 'Characteristic' Taylor Velocity is a very rude but cool, rebellious, hothead, and spoiled character. She's pretending sometimes like a kind and innocent princess but the reality she's like brat girl and talking foul language. 'Powers and Abilities' Taylor has a incredible acrobatic skills and an cunning sword fighting skills. She's also quite good on her marksmanship with her dual blunderbuss and musket. With her iron claw, however, she scratches her enemies' face and marked them for who are messing with her although they doesn't know about who she really was. Category:Database Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:Deadly Alliance Mercenaries Category:CIA T.A.S.K Force Category:Freedom Front